The last evening together
by fantasyrose91
Summary: What happened the night just before Dumbledore's funeral between Harry and Ginny? HBP missing moment. From the story: It seemed a scene perfectly normal. Ron and Hermione, who bickered like each day. Nevertheless, Ginny felt again resurface that funny feeling, that things that evening was unusual.


Author notes: Hi everyone. This is the first time that I write a FF in English. Before this I've always written in Italian, because it's my language. But I lived in Edinburgh and also in London for a while. So this story originally designed in Italian, I decided to write it in English. I hope you enjoy it. All the reviews good or bad are welcome.

Disclaimer: The characters are the property of J. K. Rowling.

* * *

**The last evening together**

There was something different that evening. To all appearances, everything seemed as usual or how it was in the last two months. Ginny and Harry were still happily together. Ron and Hermione were still unhappily not together. All four were sitting in the habitual armchairs, opposite at the usual Gryffindor common room's fireplace. The room was the same as always. Bright and cozy. They seemed the same, but the reality was different. Things had changed since the death of Dumbledore, and Ginny, on that particular evening, felt that change more than ever. The redhead girl didn't know even explain herself why. That of Ginny was only a mere feeling, but it did not want to let her go.

"How old was Dumbledore, anyway?" Ginny asked at no one in particular. Naturally Hermione was the first one to reply.

"He was 115 years old," the girl said, setting aside the Daily Prophet, who was reading.

"Really? And How do you know? You asked him?"

"Don't be silly, Ginny! Clearly Hermione has read his date of birth in one of her precious books," stepped in, Ron.

"Ah ah... very amusing, Ron! And even if so it was?"

"Nothing, you know how much I love your heavy books," Ron answered with a smirk. Hermione looked at Harry for a little moment, then get up from her armchair and pretending to yawn she said:

"Well, I'm going to bed. I'm exhausted, and tomorrow we'll have a funeral. Let's go Ron?"

"Now? But it's still too early to...oh, sure!" It was sufficient an expressive look of the girl, and Ron got up immediately. "Yeah, I think, I'm going to bed too. Good night guys. And Ginny, if you ever need to talk, I'...Ouch!" A sudden stamping on Ron's right foot from Hermione has prevented him to continue the sentence.

"Are you out of your mind?" Ron shouted. Hermione lifted one's eyes to the sky.

"Ron, forget it and let's go!"

"Calm down, Hermione. I'm coming!" The two guys headed towards the dorms, without stop arguing. It seemed a scene perfectly normal. Ron and Hermione, who bickered like each day. Nevertheless, Ginny felt again resurface that funny feeling, that things that evening was unusual. What would have wished to say Ron? And what did they would have to talk about?

"Where are you going?" Harry asked at Ginny, seeing her get up.

"I thought you wanted to go bed too."

"Not yet, I... Why don't you sit here next to me?" Harry asked, doing a bit of space in his armchair. He didn't have to say it twice. For the girl was lovely, stay there, embraced at Harry in front of a warm hearth. It might appear a little boring to many, but not to Ginny. That was a dream come true.

"Listen Ginny," Harry didn't know how to start. He looked at the floor. The Daily Prophet was still over the rug. Hermione had forgotten it. A big picture of Severus Snape, with over it the words still Missing, was on the main page. Harry looked back at Ginny, who seemed apparently lost in other thoughts. "The fact is that..."

"You know, I've always wondered how it could be," Ginny said, interrupting Harry.

"What?"

"Be here, in the common room together, to each other's arms, in front of the fireplace." Harry smiled.

"And how is it?" he asked again, holding her closer to himself, without realizing it. It was beautiful how some actions between them, were now perfectly naturals. It seemed as if they were dating for ages, but unfortunately, so it wasn't.

"It's better than I had imagined."

"I've often wondered what it would be like to kiss you."

"Really?" Harry nodded. A little voice inside his head reminded him that, it wasn't about that they were supposed to talk. Harry ignored it.

"Well, not in the previous years, because I had a little crush for Cho, but" Ginny rolled her eyes, whispering, "little crush, sure!" Harry hit her jokingly. Ignored again that little voice who disapproved his behavior. "But, how I was trying to say, in this year I did. The first time was when I saw you in that hallway with Dean."

"I knew it!" Ginny exclaimed this time with a loud cry. "I knew there was something strange, in the way you looked at me, but I could not believe it. I couldn't do it."

"You had to. Your sensation was right."

"So, when you hugged me after the Quidditch match against Slytherin, you had already feelings for me?"

"Oh yes, beyond a shadow of a doubt." Ginny moved her face toward Harry and kissed him. It began like every other time. Their lips locked; their arms wrapped around each other forcefully. Then, why even that kiss seemed to have something different? Harry's tongue went inside her mouth and started to play with her tongue. Ginny decided to stop thinking for a while and just feel the complete sensation of that deep kiss. Even the little voice inside Harry's head had decided to take a break. Heedless of the fact that someone could see them, he ran a hand along Ginny's back, in a slow caress. If it had been for them, they would never detach from each other, but they had to take a breath. With fogged glasses, Harry didn't see almost nothing, but maybe he would be better let things so. Because he colud fell his arousal grow and Ginny with short of breath, red cheeks, ruffled hair and her blouse not quite in order seemed more beautiful and desirable than ever. And it was for that, that when she asked him:

"Harry, what's the matter?" Even if he knew, he had to tell her about it. That he could wait no longer...he couldn't do it. Not in that moment.

"Nothing. I'm starting to be a bit tired. Why don't we go to bed?" Ginny nodded before stand up. The feeling of emptiness that Harry felt at the posting of their bodies almost surpassed that of desire.

"It's weird that Ron didn't come to monitor us. Isn't it? He always does it."

"Yeah, it is," Harry answered vaguely. They took just a short time for arriving opposite the entrance of girls' dormitory. A very brief time. "So, good night."

"Good night, Harry." Ginny's going up the first steps; when she decided to turn back and kissing Harry again, who taken by surprise almost felt backward. "Hey, you didn't say, how is it?" Ginny asked after the kiss while Harry was gently rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb.

"What?"

"Kiss me. Is it better or worse of what you had imagined?" the boy smiled again, not hiding a veil of sadness in his eyes. If only Harry had asked her sooner. They could've had months, maybe years. If only the boy was an ordinary person and not "the boy who lived."...

"Well, considering that in one of my fantasies Ron was chasing me with a Beater's bat after I kissed you. I think definitely better."

"You know Harry? Sometimes your imagination is just a little worrying."

"Yeah, I know." After a few minutes and another little session of snogging, this time started by Harry, Ginny closed herself into the girls' dormitory, happier than before, but not less worried. When even Harry finally went to bed, he wasn't surprised that Ron was still awake. Instead, on the other side of Harry's bed, Neville giving a great grunting snore, was absolutely sleeping. Harry thought for a moment to Neville. Maybe he could talk to him and ask him to stay closer to Ginny the next school year. After all Neville and Ginny were good friends, it shouldn't be a big deal.

"So, did you do it?"

"No, I didn't. But I'll do it tomorrow."

"During a funeral?" Ron asked puzzled.

"I have to."

"For what it's worth, I'm very sorry. I never saw you so happy since you started to go out with my sister." Harry didn't say anything, and for his pleasure, Ron did it too. The boy didn't want to talk about how to break up with the girl who had just discovered to love. He loves her. That awareness broke his hart, but helps him to do what he has to do for Ginny's safe.


End file.
